The Drug Addict's Sister
by Normal Girl In Messed Up World
Summary: Wendy's sister comes rushing too Charming after hearing about her early birth. Will she be stirring up some unwanted drama. This is also up on quotev and no I didn't steal it. I am the original author.
1. Chapter 1

It was earlier morning when I got the call. My sister Wendy had given birth to her son and my nephew or niece ten weeks earlier than planned. I packed up some clothes not sure how long I was staying or where but only knowing I had to get to charming quickly. I grabbed my bike helmet and went out my front door with the backpack which carried my clothes and money. It was a nice drive to charming one I had been planning to take at some point I just wished it wasn't under these circumstances.

I made my way into the St. Thomas hostipal and went to the nurse behind the check in desk. She seemed to be giving my dirty looks for no reason.

"Um I'm looking for my sister Wendy Case," I told her which seem to catch the attention of a few people who were passing by us.

"Yeah I'll lead you to her. I have to tell you she not awake at the moment since we're making sure all of the drugs are out of her system." She told me as she lead me down another hall way.

"Wait she was doing drugs when she was pregnant with the baby?" I asked the nurse I was for sure that my sister would stop the drugs when she was pregnant.

"She recently overdosed in the hostipal recently but the reason she had the baby prematurely was because she had also done the drugs while she was with the child. We found the trail marks after we did the C-section," She said opening the door. When I went into the room you could tell she was still on the drugs when she was pregnant. Her hair looked dead and not full of life as it was when we were growing up. I tried to do everything for her, but when she left I gave up. I did everything I could I left the place that I grew up in for someone who didn't want the help.

I sat in the room for a little bit before I realized that I should probably see if the baby was okay and not dead because of the stupid crap my sister was still doing. I looked at the sheets on the wall to see the baby was named Abel Teller.

He was beautiful for being born so ill. He was going to survive I knew it in my heart that he would he would have to.

"Um who are you," A familiar voice said from the doorway. I looked up to see Gemma and Jax standing in the doorway.

"Taylor is that really you?" Jax asked me I just nodded my head. I saw pain in his eyes and knew that my sister caused it. Maybe I could have stopped it if I pushed her harder or followed her when she left back to charming.

"I'm so sorry Jackson. Wendy is a bitch for causing you this much pain. She really should have thought about him more than herself," I said running my hand across the plastic box that was keeping my nephew alive.

"Taylor it's not your fault, there was nothing you could have done. Your sister Wendy was stupid enough to make selfish mistakes that we can't go back and change it. So we will just have to live with the mistakes others make," He told me.

"You're the sister of the bitch who almost let my grandson die," Gemma said. I just nodded my head somewhat ashamed of my relationship with my sister.

"At least you agree that she's a bitch," Gemma said taking a seat beside her grandson. I looked at Jax and he seemed to be thinking about something.

"You got a place to stay?" He asked me.

"I was just going to get a motel. I don't know how long I'm going to stay here," I told him thinking about the motel I passed.

"I can't let you do that. Your family you can bunk at my house for a while," He said grabbing my bag and walking away forcing me to follow him.

"Where's your car?" He asked once we were standing in the parking lot.

"You must have forgotten I hate the cages as much as you do," I said grabbing my bag and making my way towards my motorcycle.


	2. Chapter 2

"So how has everything been?" I said sitting on the couch with a beer in my hands. I looked at Jackson curious what has been up in Charming since I left.

"Um there have been troubles here and there but nothing we can't get out of," He said talking about his family again.

"I'm gonna try to get some sleep. I haven't had that much with the drive up here and everything." I told him. He nodded his head. I chugged the rest of the beer and got up to put it in the recycling bin. As I got back in the living room I saw Jax lying on the couch.

"What are you doing Jax?" I asked seeing him taking up the place I was about to sleep.

"Sleep in my bed. It's more comfortable and like you said you haven't slept in a while." He said trying to get comfortable on the couch.

"Jax get up. I don't know what has happened in your bed nor do I want to know but the couch is probably safer," I said sitting on the chair waiting for him to get up.

"I usually don't make it to the bed. I'm assuring you it's probably safer than this couch," He told me closing his eyes.

"Ew I didn't need to know that. Mentally images they hurt so much. I'm going to go to sleep now." I said getting up quickly and making my way towards his bedroom. I took my shirt and pants off and just slept in my underwear.

Once I got up I changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a V-nec...I went out to the kitchen to see if there was any food but found the fridge empty besides beer which is nice but not going to help me from starving to death.

"Jax, I'm going to the store to get some food okay?" I said seeing him move around a little on the couch he just made a sound which sounded like a yes. I grabbed my keys before going to the store. I shopped a little bit for some stuff that I needed to survive for the amount of time that I was going to be in Charming.

I got in line and saw a woman fumbling around and trying to decide what to put back. I looked to see how much she didn't have to see she was only like twenty dollars short. I grabbed twenty bucks from my wallet and handed it to then cashier.

"Um who are you?" The woman asked me.

"Just someone who tends to care about others," I said before giving my items to the cashier and paying for the stuff.

"I mean your name?" The woman asked.

"Taylor Case and you," I asked back.

"That's Donna. Opie's old lady. It's nice to see you again Taylor," a familiar voice said behind me.

"It's nice to see you to Gemma," I said turning back to see her. She looked good for her age.

"I hope to see both of you tonight at the family dinner," She said gathering her item and walking towards the door.

"I'll be there Gemma. It was nice to meet you Donna. Hopefully I'll see you tonight," I said before leaving the store not excited at all for tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jackson do I look fine," I asked before stepping out of the bathroom after being in there for a half hour.

"You look good," Jax said not even looking up to see what I was wearing.

"Alright whatever what's the worst that happens they think I'm your new sweet butt or they think I'm a show off," I said looking down at what I was wearing. I was in some skinny jeans and a v neck with some cool heels.

"Oh they might remember you from before you left. I mean you are kind of unforgettable." He said finally looking at me and smiling at me.

"Your just saying that cause I drunk you under the table once," I said before taking my keys to my Harley.

"No I was drinking before that and you were completely sober so it was a unfair battle," He said following me.

"If that's what makes you feel better Jackson then keep telling yourself that," I said before getting on my bike.

"I'm gonna follow you since it's been a while since I've went to your mom's house," I said putting my helmet on and starting my bike.

"Yeah prom night right," He asked me. If you are thinking I went with Jax you're wrong I went with Opie since Jax was wrapped so far around the twit Tara's finger.

"Hey, me and Opie just slept on the couch and nothing else after all you now I had a school girl crush on Tig at the time," I told him setting my bike up right.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that we should go now before we are late," Jax said before he kicked off and started down the road.

"Hello Gemma it's nice to see you again do you need any help," I asked as I was in the kitchen.

"Yeah you can go cut up the vegetables for the salad and after that bring the beers out for the guys. Has anyone seen Opie and Donna," She asked to only get a mumble of no's.

"Gemma where are the beers?" I asked. She continued what she was going, but pointed in a certain direction. I followed in that direction to find the beers. I grabbed as many as I could hold and brought them into the living room. All the guys stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I notice that there were a few new members since the last time I was around the club.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," Tig said. I looked at him to find that he has differently aged but he still had something that I found rather attractive.

"Hey Tigger, how's life been going still afraid of dolls?" I asked him while passing the beers around to different people.

"Taylor I told you not to call me that," He said joking around with me.

"Taylor that's you," Bobby asked surprised. I nodded. "You look different,"

"Well I did grow up I'm no longer a sixteen year old tom-boy and I got a few tats but other than that I'm still the same crazy girl from before," I said. Me and the boys ended up talking for a long time and I found out that the new guys where Chibs a guy from Ireland and the other dude was actually a guy who was prospecting a while ago named Juice along with the new prospect Half-Sack.


	4. Chapter 4

"Taylor me and the guys are going to the carnival you coming," Jax asked opening my door. I quickly shut my lap top not wanting him to see me writing my story since I'm an author and all.

"Jezz Taylor if you watching porn you don't have to keep it a secret," He said. I gave him the bird before walking towards my bag.

"Yeah I go to the damn looney bin with you just let me get dressed first. Oh and can I ride with you my bike is being re-painted?" I asked him before grabbing some clothes.

"Yeah you can ride bitch just don't let Tig kill me when he sees you got on the back of my bike first," He said before walking out of the room. I quickly started to change into a random tank top and some shorts with my lucky boots.

"So let's go," I said as I got on the back of the Harley and we made our way to the carnival.

"I can't believe you rode on the back of his bike and refuse to ride on mine," Tig said almost pissed off.

"Tig get over it, I just rode on his bike. It's not like I'm fucking him or anything. Now if you don't mind I see Gemma, Clay and Jax coming this way and I don't want them to think I'm starting drama," I told him as I saw Clay, Gemma and Jax walking beside them coming this way.

"Fine," He mumbled under his breath.

"Oh Taylor you want to go ride that thing," Jax said pointing to a baby ride.

"Fuck yes," I said dragging Tig along to the ride. We went around and started to laugh I was surprise that we even fit in these things. We tagged along with Gemma and Clay soon after.

I was talking to Jax when Clay lift Gemma over his shoulder and spanked her ass saying bad girl. Sometimes I was happy my parents where no longer around.

"Hey Clay," A guy with a dress shirt said he was with his daughter and wife. Clay put Gemma back down on the ground. I guess this guy must have been important.

"How you doing Elliott," Clay said going up to shake this man's hand.

"Ok clay,"

"Hey mom I'm gonna go on the spin wheel again," The daughter said to the mom.

"But sweetheart you've been on it four times already," She said wish reminded me of my parents and how they never allowed me to anything we ever wanted to do.

"I know," She said to her mom. I grabbed the tickets that I had in my pocket and handed them to her.

"Here take them." I told her.

"That's not necessary," The bitchy mom said.

"It's fine they threw me off of the rides because I as screaming too loud," I told her wish was the truth. Jax winked at me knowing I was doing something good.

"What you say?" The dad asked.

"Thank you," She said before going off in the direction of the ride.

"We gotta go bye," The bitch mom said pulling her husband along.

"I really don't like that bitch," I whispered to Tig.

"Come on," Jax said pushing on our shoulders in a certain direction.

"Your daddy throws like your mommy, do you wear a bra and panties to your game. Try again hotshot" a clown who was in a water tank said to a dad and his little kid. We walked by some bald guys and Tig whispered to Jax something about Darby's guys.

"Ooh look at the big bad bikers," The clown said as Jax went to pay the chick for some tennis balls. The clown started to laugh in this terrible tone.

Jax started to throw the balls and the first one missed. "Come on Jax," I said before the clown started talking again.

"Oh what's the matter tough guy, can put the ball in the hole" Jax threw again. "What about the hot biker whore your with?"

"Oh that's enough now," Tig and I said before walking up to the guy.

"Oh Jesus you guys I was just screwing around," I pressed the button as Jax and Tig dunked him under water.

"Hey Gemma the guys left you want to hang out?" I asked as I finished up playing some dart games.

"Sure sweetheart but first I got to ask. Are you fucking my son?" She had a serious look on her face.

"Um.."

"Tristan," We heard the mother from before start yelling. I looked and saw the woman in tears looking stressed out. Gemma and I started walking towards her.

"What's going on?" Gemma asked looking curious about what was going on to make the mom start screaming.

"We can't find Tristan," She said still looking around everywhere.

"Oh no. Well she must be here somewhere," I said looking around for the girl from earlier.

"No we looked everywhere," She said.

"She's not on any of the rides," Elliot said coming towards us.

"Oh my god," She said walking off. I began to start searching for this missing girl.


	5. Chapter 5

"Fuck," I said to myself as I rolled out of my bed to get my phone that was going off.

"You're sister has regained conscious," A nurse said on the other line.

"Alright I'll be there soon," I told the person before hanging up my phone and going to get dressed. Jax wasn't here so I was guessing he stayed the night at the club house.

"Hey Wendy you feeling any better," I came in with some roses and put them into a vase on the table next to her bed. She seemed to be sleeping, but once I came closer to her she woke up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked me in a raspy voice not looking at me.

"Well I just wanted to see how my sister was doing. You know after she overdosed with my nephew still inside of her," I said going over to sit on the end of the bed. She started to press the panic button.

"Wendy I'm not going to hurt you so there I no reason to press the button," I told her. She didn't let her figure off of it though.

"I didn't plan for it to happen," She said with a normal voice.

"Well it happened. What the fuck was going through your head to want to risk your innocent child because of shit you can't run away from," I told her trying not to yell to loudly.

"We all can't be rocks like you sister," She said taking her finger off the button and putting her arm behind her head. "I don't know how you did it,"

"Do what not turn to drugs while that was the only thing we were surrounded by?" I questioned her.

"Yeah how do you keep all the dirty little secrets buried?" She looked at me like she was disappointed.

"I moved on that was the pass. I've moved on maybe you should as well. At least I know that you were their favorite and all," I said pissed off at her and then a nurse came in.

"You need something honey?" The sweet nurse in mint green shrubs asked.

"Just some water for these flowers," I replied calmly changing my attitude quickly. "Don't want them dying on us,"

I exited the room to see the bitchy mom yelling at Hale in the hallway about questioning her daughter. I decided while I was here I might as well visit Abel.

"But the wild things cried, "Oh please don't go- We'll eat you up- we love you so!" I said reading to Abel Where the Wild Things Are. I looked up and saw Jax standing at the window watching us.

"I'll be right back sweetheart," I said to Abel as I put the book down on the rocking chair and went out of the room.

"Hi," I said as I exited the room.

"Hey," He responded back to me moving his back to the window.

"My sister's awake," I told him wondering what his responds would be. He didn't look happy just normal.

"I know. Do you think he can really hear you?" He asked facing Abel again.

"Yeah I do," I said nodding looking at the beautiful baby boy again. The door behind Jax opened and Elliot came in. Jax looked back at him then at me and I got the message. I went back into the room with Abel. I still could hear their conversation about his daughter who was raped and how her mom didn't want her to talk about it. I figured I would try and help them out by trying to talk to the girl.

"Hey sweetie, are you feeling any better?" I asked as I entered Tristan's room. She was attached to machines and had a bleeding lip.

"I guess there's a lot of people asking you questions?" I asked. She didn't respond but just went on her phone.

"My mom told me to text her if anyone tried to.." She started to say, "It's okay honey your mom and I are old friends," I said lying my ass off.

I sat on the bed, "She told me everything and I'm so sorry that happened to you,"

"She told you,"

"Don't worry honey it's going to be okay," I told her even though I knew it would be anything but okay from my own experiences.

I exited the hospital to find Tristan's mom outside. "I head a little conversation with Tristan," I said walking closer to her. She turned around and looked angry.

"What why would you be talking to my daughter?" She asked.

"I told her I knew about the secret and she seemed relieved," I told her.

"What the hell did you say to her," She asked.

"She remembers everything doesn't she," I told her, "You don't want the trial, messy press. You just want to sweep it under the rug,"

"Don't you judge me," She said.

"I'm not judging. You don't know me and I have no clue what it's like to be you. But I have been in that girl's place before and I'm telling you if you bury the truth it's going to be a burden on her that she is not going to be able to handle. Tristan has to know that this really happened. Make her hide it, lie about it, it will come back and haunt her in every relationship that she ever has. That rich happy life you've worked so hard to give her isn't going to help or make it any easier to get through this," I told her.

"They arrest this guy, everyone puts a face to the crime, and then it becomes real. For the rest of her life in Charming she's not going to be Tristan, she's going to be the girl who was raped at fun town," the mom said almost bursting into tears.

"In her head she will always be the girl who was raped at fun town," I said trying to be caring and serious about it. The girl wouldn't be able to forget about that moment no matter what. "The only thing worst then everyone knowing is no one knowing," The mother started to nod her head as the tears began to roll down my face as she started to tell me what happened.

I went back into the hospital to find Jax pacing back and forth.

"Jax I hope this can help but Karen Oswald told me that Tristan was raped by a carnie, fat guy, dressed like a clown," I told him.

"Jesus, do the pigs know?" He asked me.

"Not yet, but I can't stop her from telling them," I told him.

"Shit thanks Tay," He said before going out the door. I hoped that they find this piece of shit and give him what he deserves.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yeah Gemma I can help with the festival. I'm off today and it's giving to a good cause, I'll be there in fifteen," I told Gemma as I started to head towards the door. Gemma had called me saying that one of the crows didn't show up for serving and everything was crazy so she asked me to help, and you can't say no to the queen bee.

"Tell everyone to leave room for the buses," Gemma said moving the paper bowls to the front of the stand.

"Who we busing?" Luann asked her. I continued to work on the chili and getting set up not worrying about business that wasn't mine.

"Oakdale assisted living, seniors are all compulsive gamblers, triples our raffle dollars. God bless social security." She said. I smiled at her loving her outlook on life. I giggled a little but continued to do my work.

I saw the boys coming around later then what time they had to be here by. Bobby was sporting a very nice Elvis costume.

"You are late, Elvis," Gemma said as started to walk towards them.

"Do you have any idea how difficult it is to get this into a helmet," I heard the Bobby Elvis begin to say.

"God damn that's the funniest thing I have seen in a while," I said to Luann as we set up the last couple of things.

"Hey I have to go use the ladies room do you think you could handle this without me for a few minutes?" I asked her.

"Yeah go sweet cheeks," She said smiling at me. I quickly got out of the booth and made my way to the toilets.

"Hey Doll Face haven't seen you around in a while," I heard the voice of the man I grew to hate say. I turned around to find myself face to face with Kyle Hobart.

"Hey dick what's up," I asked not really caring about his response.

"Well doll face I'm currently staring at a hot girl who has got a lot more tattoos then I thought she get," He told me as he walked closer to me. I tried to move back but there was a wall right behind me.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not the girl that you dated in high school," I told him as I looked around to see if there was anyone with a patch.

"Hey why don't you leave the girl alone and go play the egg toss with your kid," I looked behind Kyle to see Jax standing behind him arms crossed looking pissed off.

"Okay man, good idea," Kyle said backing away from me and walking towards the games area.

"You okay Tay?" Jackson asked me. I shook my head no as the flash backs of when Kyle and I went to high school together and we dated. The relationship was great but then he started to hit me. I tried to tell people but they couldn't do anything about it he was a brother and what he did with me was none of their business, until the night I came to Gemma's house bleeding with a rip dress.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you ever again," He said before giving me a hug. "That night you came to the house I was so mad at myself that I let that happen to you. I wanted to say I was sorry you left and Wendy had no clue where you went,"

"I'm sorry but I had to leave. I should go help your mom before she gets mad that I'm not working," I told him before making my way to the chili tent. I glanced down at my tattoo on my wrist. It was the word Ohana in a cool font. Ohana means family and it represents something that happened that I can't take back.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey I'm going to go away for a few days so don't miss me too much," Jax said before exiting the house. I decided if I was going to stay here I had to get a job not wanting to mooch off of Jax. I looked at my bike and decided to take my baby out and see if there were any jobs in Charming that looked like they didn't involve showing your tits for old assholes to get off on.

I was riding down a street to see that a new store was being opened it looked like it was a bookstore. I parked my bike in front of the store to see that an old lady was lifting a heavy box. I got off my bike and went to go help her seeing that she was struggling.

"Miss do you need some help?" I asked her. She looked at me and then smiled.

"Yes please sweety these boxes seem to have gotten heavier from the last time I had to move them," She said. I nodded and brought the boxes inside.

"Deary I was wondering if you were maybe in need of a job?" The old lady asked me. I looked at her confused who the fuck asks random people if they need a job or not.

"Um yeah I was actually looking for one before why do you ask?"

"Well deary this place is so huge and I would rather spend the last of my days relaxing in a bathtub, not looking at books about vampires that sparkle," She told me.

"You're not that old though," I told her.

"You can stop bull shitting me deary I know that I'm old," She said smiling. This old lady was really weird but fucking amazing.

"So since I'm guessing you need a job so be here tomorrow and you'll have it. Now have a good day deary I can handle the rest," She said.

A.N. Sorry for shortness. The next one will be longer there just needed to be this filler.


	8. Chapter 8

"So if no one is coming into the shop, feel free to do whatever, and if someone does come in just look like you are working hard. That way I don't have to deal with snotty women thinking you're taking advantage of me." My amazing boss, Rose said.  
"Alright, but don't worry I would never take advantage of you," I told her before sitting at the check out desk, that was sitting on a upper loft area.  
"Honey, you wouldn't be able to take advantage of me, I'm tougher than I look. Now, I'm going to go rest in my tub with a bottle of whiskey in my hand," The old women said, giving me the shop keys before leaving the shop.

"Ugh, this job is a lot more boring than I thought it would be," I told myself after three hours of no one coming into the book store. I looked out the window to see Gemma, she was walking up to this women with a skateboard in hand. Soon the women was on the ground, due to Gemma slaming her face in with the skateboard.

I was quickly out of the boring shop to see what the fuck was happening. "Gemma, what the heck happened?" I asked, looking for the girl that should have been knocked out with the force Gemma put in the hit.  
"Well you see Tay. When someone sleeps with your old man on the road it's okay, but when the little Crow Eaters, come back to our home plate, we have to make sure that they know who they are dealing with," She said with a smile on her face. I was starting to understand why some people felt so threatened by her.  
"Well, I think someone called the pigs, so I would get out of here," I stated to her, which she shook her head to.  
"I might as while get arrested, nothing I haven't gotten out of before, but honey you may want to go back to work. So they don't think you were involved." She told me, as the sirens becamne louder.  
"Thanks," I said before jogging into the store before the cops came, somewhat knowing that she could handle herself.

"Well. you have a clear view to where the incident happened did you see anything that happened?" Hale questioned me, about the beat down that Gemma gave that unknown women.  
"No, I'm sorry Officer Hale, I didn't see anything," I told him, knowing what happens to snitchs and not planning to be one anytime soon.  
"alright, then Mrs. Case, then I guess I'll get out of your hair now, and let you get back to work" He told me.  
"Actually, it's miss now. Have a good night sir," I told him, before he walked out of the door.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ugh," I stated as I woke up to my phone ringing, in my newly bought studio. It wasn't a lot, but it definitely better than bunking with Jax. I sat up on the little twin mattress that I had just shoved against the back wall, and made my way to the phone the thing that woke me up.

"Who, the fuck is calling me so early?" I asked myself as I picked up the cheap phone that came with the studio.

"Hello," I said.

"Well if it isn't the lovely Taylor," The voice that came through the phone stopped me dead in my tracks. It felt like I was paralyzed and couldn't breathe.

"Andy?" I asked into the phone, somewhat snapping out of my shocked state.

"I love it when you say my name luv. I just wanted you to know that I know where you are, and you're even more foolish if you think those boys can protect you," The voice of the one who wreck everything for me said.

"You didn't find me last time, I don't think you will this time either," I said hanging up the phone quickly before taking cutting the phone wiring.

"Taylor, what the fuck was that about," I heard my favorite Tigger say. I turned around to see that Tig, Jax and Chibs had invited themselves into my studio.

"Don't worry Tigger, nothing I can't handle," I said throwing him a fake smile which I was hoping he wouldn't see through.

"Darling, if it's going to effect the club. It becomes our business,"Chibs said.

"Well then you won't have anything to worry about cause it won't affect the club," I told him,before going to grab a cup of tea.

"Now, may I asked why you invited yourself into my house?" I asked them, sipping on my tea.

"Well we are trying to make some money with the prospect and I kinda mentioned that you use to will you do the club a favor and get back in the ring?" Jax asked. Sadly, I knew how this shit worked, one never says no to the club without some shit happening to you.

"I'll do it as long as you guys stop inviting yourselves into my house," I told them.

"Deal," Jax said before him and Chibs walked out of the studio.

"Oh and by the way. Love the outfits sweetheart," Tig said looking me up and down before walking out of the door. I remembered that i was only wearing boy shorts and a tank top.

"Screw you Tig," I screamed at him.

"I would love to," He screamed back.


	10. Chapter 10

"Shit," I said looking through some of my boxes trying to find my necklace that my grandma gave me,but I couldn't find it anywhere. I tried to remember the last place I was wearing it and the first place that popped in my brain, was Jax's place.  
"Fuck," I said not really wanting to bother him, but sadly that necklace was extremely important to me so I grabbed my bike keys and my helmet and decided to make my way to his house.

I parked the bike in the street, before going to his front door and knocking. I was hoping that today wasn't one of the days that he decided to stay at the clubhouse the night before.  
"Hey, Tay it's not the best time," Jax,said answering the door in nothing but a towel around his waist. 'Ah that's why my sister was so obsessed with him,' I thought to myself.  
"Please Jackson, can I please come in. I forgot my grandmother's locket and you know how much that thing means to me." I said to him almost begging for him to let me in.  
"Taylor, really not a good time," He said. I looked at him weirdly. 'What the fuck had his panties in a twist,' I thought to myself.  
"Jax, who's at the door," I heard a very familiar voice say. I looked behind Jax to find the lovely twat Tara, and she also was in only a towel.  
"Um, I'm sorry for interrupting you too, but could I could come in for a second and get the locket than I'll be out before you even notice. Then you can go back to fucking each other," I said more talking to Jackson. It may have sound a little bitchy, but the bitch that he's fucking creates more drama than a fucking porn star.  
"We weren't doing anything," Tara stated as if trying to defend her innocence that she clearly didn't have. I just shook my head and look at Jax. He nods quickly and let's me in. I quickly walk pass the slut and into his bedroom somewhat scared at what I was going to find. Luckly it wasn't that nasty and my locket was on the end table. I quickly got it, I looked around the room to make sure I didn't forget to grab anything the last time I left. I didn't spot anything of mine,but I did see a huge blood stain on the ground. I heard someone come into the room, so I looked towards the door to find Jax standing there.  
"I don't know what happened, but if it did involved that bitch. I want to remind you of the drama she's caused before. Do you really want to deal with that again?" I asked him, knowing that with the amount of blood that was on the floor at one point was enough.  
"Well you don't know what the fuck happened. Plus it isn't your business, so I would keep your fucking nose out of it. Now can you get the fuck out of my house," He said pissed off. I nodded not wanting to start trouble with a Teller.


	11. Chapter 11

"Fuck that little bitch," I said as I pulled up to the Club House. For some reason Gemma decided that she needed to see me and when the Queen tells you to do something you do it no matter what it is.  
"Taylor, what are you doing here?" Tigger asked seeing me from the garage. I shrugged, I looked around the place looking for Gemma, only to find her talking to a bald man who was giving me a dominant sense. I was guessing he was some sort of enforcer.  
"Um excuse me Gemma I don't mean to bother you or interrupt your conversation, but I was just wondering why you called me here?" I asked her.  
"I heard you and Jax got into a little fight," She mentioned. The man that she was previously talking to looked at me surprised. I figured this wasn't going to be good, no one every messes with a Teller and doesn't get something bad without it.  
"I"m sorry but he was being a dick, Gemma. Plus Tara was there and that just added to the fuel," I told her, hoping that the punishment wouldn't be all that bad.  
"Honey, stop worrying I figure you would just need a drink after that. I don't care that you yelled at him, it happens plenty of times, those crow eaters and porn stars don't know when not to cross the line." She said as we began walking towards the bar.

"So you definitely can drink," The enforcer dude said to me after I finished my forth drink. I nodded taking another sip from my beer.  
"I've been drinking with Opie and Jax for a long time. I had to stay with them while we were drinking, so my bodies has gotten use to taking plenty of toxics in. I'm Tay by the way," I told him holding out my hand. He didn't take it though.  
"Happy," He said before getting his own drink.


	12. Chapter 12

I opened my eyes slightly which seemed rather hard, sine they were heavy after getting wasted the night before. The light was kind of annoying at first but i soon opened my eyes fully to find myself in one of the bedroom's at the clubhouse. I heard that the shower that was connected to the room was on, so I somewhat figured that I didn't sleep alone last night. I quickly sat up and put my black top and my skinny jeans on, before sneaking out of the bedroom not wanting to have a conversati0n with the person I did the deed with last night. I went into the main room to see that everyone was passed out in various locations of the room, some crow eaters where naked on the pool table and the bar. I went passed them to get to my bike so I could get to my job.

"What should I do today," I questioned myself knowing that nobody was going to come in today for a book either. It was a mystery how Rose kept this shop opened. I sat down on the hammock that I put up in the store and started to read The Shinning. Sadly as soon as I opened the book the bells on the door went off. 'Really out of all times. I was fucking comfortable.' I thought to myself as i got up to see who just walked into the shop.  
"Hello are you Taylor Cage?" A women with blonde hair in a suit asked. Everything about her screamed agent or pig. I nodded my head and shook her hand that she was holding out.  
"Um may I ask what this is about?" I asked letting go of her hand and crossing my arms wanting her just to get the fuck out of the store already. I kind of hate people who only seek and bring drama.  
"Well I just wanted to ask about your connections with the Sons of Anarchy?" She asked. Oh great, I was right this bitch was going to start a lot of drama.  
"I have no direct connection with them," I told her shrugging. I wasn't going to give any information to her, I ain't no rat.  
"Are you sure about that. There's a picture of you leaving their clubhouse multiply times," She said pulling out pictures of me.  
"Can't a chick get drunk after work. As far as I know that isn't against the law. So is there anything else you want to excuse me of doing," I asked her.  
"Well how about we talk about the twins that you lost after fleeing the town," She asked which almost paralyzed me. How did she know about that?  
"Well I don't think that's any of your business since it has nothing to do with your case. Now if you could please leave, the store is closing soon," I said trying to not cry in front of this bitch who sticks her nose in places she shouldn't.  
"Alright have a good day," She said leaving the store.  
"Fucking bitch," I screamed putting the close sign up and letting the tears trail down my face.


	13. Chapter 13

"Tweety, please wake up I really need your help here," Someone said shaking me awake, at first I had begun to worry about how someone got into my apartment when all the doors and windows were locked. Quickly sitting up I started to realize that the person called me Tweety, and the only person to do that was my sister Wendy, and she was also one of the few people who knew where I hide my spare keys.  
"Wendy, what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be in rehab?" I asked confused on why my druggie sister was at my house, not in rehab trying to get clean, so everyone wouldn't hate her.  
"Well I came home, figuring that I should be able to stay clean….." She started to say before I interrupted her, "Wendy, do you really think that after a month, you will be able to stay clean. We have done this before and in the end you either run away from all your responsibilities or you stay with the people you love to only tear them down once again. You have a kid, it's time for you to grow up and take care of your child." I told her letting out all my anger towards her.  
"You have no right to tell me what to do, expectually with my son. Just because you lost your kids, and he's your nephew, doesn't fucking mean that you can go and pretend to be his mother," She said snapping at me. I looked at her shocked for mention my kids, it was a low blow even for her. I took a deep breath before speaking again.  
"I'm not trying to become his mother, and you should know that I would never try to take your place," I told her grabbing out for her hand, but only to have her pull it away from my reach.  
"Oh really, than why did you fuck him while me and him where together?" She asked, talking about the one time before I left. I may have gotten a little too drunk and accidentally fucked him.  
"You know that it was an accident and I can only apologize so many times for it. It didn't mean anything to me or him; he was with you not me. We were both drunk and it happened, get the fuck over it." I told her getting somewhat tired of her mentioning the same shit that I did over and over again.  
"Well it may have meant nothing to you, but it sure meant something to him. When we were together, I saw the way he looked at you, and how he got pissed off when another member flirted with you. He was so pissed when you left. He always wanted you not me," She said which shocked me even more, me and Jax were always friends and that was it. I didn't have any feelings for him at all.  
"Well you must be wrong, because ever since I got back he's been fucking Tara," I told her. She just shrugged.  
"He won't realize what he wants until he can no longer have it," She told me.  
"Know can we go to my house, so I can talk to Jax, get my stuff and see my baby," She said grabbing her keys out of her pocket.  
"Yeah lets go," I told her.  
"Oh and did you ever find out the babies dad?" She asked me.  
"It's really complicated," I told her following her out of my apartment.


	14. Chapter 14

"Jackson, open this door," I said pounding on his front door, once Wendy and I reached his house. We waited for a couple of minutes, until his lazy butt opened the door.  
"What do you want Tay," He said seeming a little pissed that I was knocking on his door, his hair was all messy and he was only in shorts, so I was predicting that we woke him up from a nap.  
"My sister wants to talk to you about some things, and I figured if you weren't answering the door for her crack ass, then you would answer it for the amazing Taylor," I told him, smiling at him, as my druggie sister steps out behind me. Jax seems a little bit disgusted with her, but he quickly covered it up with a smile.  
"Jax, I need to talk to you about the house. You can't just kick me out," She said somewhat barging into the house, she was always the dramatic one out of the two of us.  
"Well technicality, I own this house and pay the bills. So I can do whatever the hell I want to do. Would you like to stick around for this talk Tay?" Jax asked me, probably knowing that I didn't want to have to stay for all this bullshit that was about to go down, I mean I only did come to get my sister into the house.  
"No, she is staying right here," Wendy said, walking back towards me to just pull me into the house with her.  
"UM I rather not be here, this is none of my business, so I would like to stay out of it," I told her, but she just started to pout, like a three year old, but a lot less cute.  
"Fine, I'll stay as long as you stop your bullshit," I said ripping my hand out of hers and going to go get a bottle of whiskey from the fridge, knowing that the only way that I was going to be able to manage this discussion.  
"I'm going to probably be going back to the facility, just to make sure that I am ready for the real world," She told him as I exited the kitchen. This conversation must have been going a lot smoother than I originally thought it would have. I expected shit to be flying and breaking by now.  
"Well where are you going to stay until you can check into the facility," Jax asked, he seemed to care about her so I figured that maybe the shit that Wendy had said before hand was a bunch of bull.  
"Well I'm going to be staying with my sister," She said which surprised me because we hadn't discussed this before we came to Jax house. I looked at Jax to find him looking at me; I bet he knew that I didn't want her with me at my house. I mean she was my sister so I didn't mind helping her out every once in a while with small stuff, but for her to come and live with me it just might bring back bad memories. Plus, even with her being somewhat off of her drugs, I still felt as if she might steal from me like she had before.  
"Well how about the moment you stay here, until you leave. I'm not here that much," He told her, which made her glow with joy. It was obvious that she was head over heels for him, sadly I don't think the feelings are shared between both of them. Oh maybe it wasn't that sad, it means that he could move along, even if it broke my sister's heart.

A.N. Please tell me if you want any more of anyone in this story. Guess who the twins dad is? And who is/you want Tay to end up with?


	15. Chapter 15

"Why does the sun have to be so bright," I said as my eyes opened to come in contact with a blinding light. My head had begun to pound as I moved my legs over the bed that I passed out in; once again I was not fully dressed. 'I really needed to stop getting drunk at the clubhouse,' I thought to myself as I gathered up my clothes.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard a raspy voice ask as a strong hand grasped my wrist, which restricted me from gathering my clothes.

'Shit, Tay, how are you going to get yourself out of this one,' I asked myself as I turned around to face whoever I did the night before. It seemed that only when I was drunk did I sleep with people that sometimes made me rethink drinking, though after having the same events happen to me multiply times, I never did seem to stop drinking.

"I was just leaving," I said while my eyes saw the Nomad, Happy. The blanket was covering his waist, but his chest was showing which allowed me an open view at all his magnificent tattoos.

"Why is it that ever morning after that you stay with me you leave in a hard beat?" He asked me which cause me to stop starring at his abs. I was rather surprised at the question, it was normal for anybody who sleeps with a member of the club to leave as soon as they wake up. I mean the only time I thought one should be staying the morning is if they are the members old lady, but sometimes croweaters stay with the member until they get kicked out.

"Well I just thought that was what you wanted," I told him the truth; I wasn't a croweater who was trying to get a crow. I was just a family friend who every once in a while got drunk and slept with one of the members.

"Well you shouldn't be doing the thinking for me. If I didn't want you here then I would have kicked your pale ass out as soon as I was done. If I wanted you gone last time, I wouldn't have let you sleep in." He stated looking into my eyes, this was very strange. This man was supposed to be a killer without a soft side.

"Well there's no need for me to stay if I'm just a fuck, dude. I'm defiantly not looking for a crow, and I'm defiantly not looking for a relationship, this town is already to fucked up with drama," I told him pulling my arm out of his grasp.

"Fine fucking leave if you want, I wasn't expecting anything from you. Just trying to be a fucking nice guy," He said which made me laugh.

"Happy, nice guys always finish last. Trust me killer being a bad guy will always suit you more than being a nice romantic guy," I told him throwing my shirt over my head.

"Whatever," He said flinging the blankets off and walking to the attached bathroom. I looked towards him and all I can say is that, he had a very nice ass.

"Taylor, why are you here?" Juice said looking at me confused, sometimes this boy was just slow.

"Well it's obvious, her and Happy had a very fun night," Tig said winking at me, he was surprisingly calm about me fucking one of his brothers, usually he threw a little fit.

"Aw Tigger, you know that you will always have a special place in my heart," I said putting my hand over my heart.  
"Well of course I do Taylor, but you've been spending a lot of time with Happy not me," He said putting a fake pout on his face. I stepped closer to him as if I were going to peck his lips.

"Well Tigger, you know how I feel about getting diseases, so you should know how I feel about you. Know if you don't mind I would like to see my nephew today," I said backing away from him and making my way out of the clubhouse.

"Aw aren't you so cute, I have a feeling that you are going to be a player like your daddy," I said as I rocked Abel in the chair. I had felt so happy with a baby in my arms, but when I remembered that he wasn't mine I felt a tear rolled down my cheek. Maybe I wasn't made for motherhood.

"You two look really cute together," A familiar voice said which made me freak out and wipe the tear on my t-shirt.

"Hey Gemma," I said as I stood up to put Abel back into the crib.

"You know I've been wondering what if you were Wendy, you would be Jax's old lady and the mother of Abel. Maybe everything would be better than. We wouldn't have Tara confusing my boy and starting up drama," Gemma said looking at me.

"I'm sorry Gemma, but I'm not Wendy. Plus there's nothing between me and Jax nor has there ever been," I said looking down at Abel to find that he had a little drool on his chin, I reached down to clean it up.

"There may never have been romantace between the two of you, but we both know that there is a spark. You know that Jax needs a woman that has a strong head on her shoulders, and that defiantly not Tara," She told me.

"Well I'm sorry Gemma, but that isn't me either. Jax and I will never be the couple that you want us to be. Give Tara a chance, maybe she will turn out to be an amazing chick for Jax," I told her before giving Abel a kiss on his tiny head and walking out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

"Tweety, why is this town full of drama?" Wendy asked me as I made a pot of coffee. Last night she had sex with Jax. She was disappointed that it didn't mean anything to Jax besides sex.  
"Wendy, drama is everywhere we look. It's more about if you get involved in it or not, and fucking the prince of charming is going to make your life full of drama," I told her stating my opinion, not finding any reason to hold back from it. She should have known better than fucking Jax, who was obviously with Tara.  
"But she doesn't deserve him Tweety, she is a bitch that whines about everything. She wouldn't be able to handle being the woman of Sam Crow," My sister said thinking about Jax and Tara as leader of the club and shaking her head.  
"Wendy, you need to realize that Jax is over you. He is in love with Tara, not matter what he thinks. People are going to judge her, but he is going to stay with her. So I think instead of fucking judging her you should work on your damn self, because pretending that I didn't see those trail marks when you walked into the door would be stupid. You never can stay off that shit, so you might take your ass back to rehab." I told her wanting to slap her in the face. Jax and Tara was a normal thing now, and honestly I didn't care anymore. They were happy so let them be happy.  
"I didn't do shit," My druggie sister stuttered trying to pull down her sweater to cover all of her arms. I just shook my head; I figured that it was going to take a long time for her to change, if she ever did.  
"Can you just get the fuck out of my apartment, I don't really want to have to deal with you again," I told her thinking of all the other times that I was forced to be there for her because of her addiction.  
"You can't do that, I'm your sister," She said to me as if the fact that we were related would change something. I knew that she wasn't going to get up for a bit, with her stubborn ass.  
"I didn't help you before. I didn't even help dad, when he begged for me to bail him out after a drunken night of beating me. I've helped you multiply times, and I'm fucking sick of it. I was the one who held your hand when you first went through withdrawals; I was there when you got your heartbroken by Jax cheating. I fucking cashed out a shit load of money just so you could go Rehab, after you overdose. I came running when I thought you were going to lose Abel, because of your own stupidity. So don't you dare say that I didn't fucking help you at all and I'm done. You aren't a princess and I regret letting you every treat me like a servant, not if you don't mind. GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE," I said raising my voice to her wanting her to just leave already.  
"Fine whatever, but don't think that you can take my spot besides Jax," She said giving me a glare, why did everyone think that I wanted to be with Jax. To be honest, I could give a shit about his relationships.  
"I don't want Jax, and I ain't going to do anything with him," I whispered to her, somewhat tired of everyone thinking I wanted Jackson.  
"Oh I know you do," She said before storming out of my apartment. I saw Jax walking up to my apartment as she left.  
"What do you need Jax?" I asked tired of being in drama from other people.  
"Donna is dead," He stated as my heart dropped.


	17. Chapter 17

"What the fuck happened?" I asked knowing that this wasn't something that normally happens. A club who went for an old lady was the worst thing, because the way that the other clubs gets back is worse. Considering that you just killed the love of someone in the club, the member of the club is going to want to get serious revenge for that.

"I don't know Tay, the club thinks it was Niners that ordered the hit. All the characteristics of what happened point to them," Jax said which surprised me. If they knew who ordered the hit why the fuck won't they doing something about it?

"Jax why aren't you going to retaliate right now, an old lady was just killed. They left children motherless, and a good man wifeless." I said almost shouting at him, people in clubs today hardly had any respect anymore.

"Clay doesn't want to go after them. He says that we should just support Opie, I mean he did just lose his old lady and now supporting his kids by himself. Which is hard for him, I think Opie's mom is coming down soon too.

"Oh shit that is even worse, she's very controlling. If she sees something she doesn't like she is going to state it right away," I told him remembering high school and the time the I met Opie's mom, and the lecture she gave me thinking that I was my sister, who was doing drugs and shit.

"Yeah, I was also supposed to ask if you could come to Opie's and watch the kids for a while when Opie morns and shit?" Jax asked me. I knew that Opie was probably going to get drunk off of his ass tonight.

"Yeah I can do that. Can you give me a lift there; I'm fixing my bike's engine at the moment so I can't ride it. The car is getting tuned and repainted." I told him, knowing that I would be riding bitch, if I do go with him. Though at least I will still be on a motorcycle, which will always be better than a stupid cage.

"Alright, just don't complain too much when I go faster than the speed limit," Jax said handing me my helmet that was sitting on the counter.

"Jackson, you know me. The faster the better," I said winking at him joking as we exited the apartment.

"So I'll watch the kids for the first two days, but then Opie needs to realize that his kids don't need to lose both of their parents," I said as we arrived at Opie's house. I somewhat felt bad for these kids knowing that in the end they were most likely getting screwed from a club's stupid choice. This is why I tried to stay out of club business.

"Yeah we should take a longer bike ride sometime. I like having your arms wrapped around me," Jax said looking as if he was going to lean down and kiss me. This boy was a player and it was frustrating.

"I'm sorry Jax but we can't be what we were before. You have Tara now, and I know somewhere deep down you are truly in love with her. She makes you a better person even though some people can't see that. Jax what you and I have been never supposed to be. Though what you in Tara have is, so please just forget about me and stay with Tara." I told him.


	18. Chapter 18

"So what do you guys want to do," I asked Kenny and Ellie, I was confused at what they wanted to do. They both were just sitting at the kitchen table looking at the walls, like could this get any more depressing.

"Well, dad hasn't come back yet. So we haven't had dinner yet, because when I tried to make macaroni I kind of burned it," Ellie said looking at me, seeming a bit disappointed.

"Well how about we all make it together?" I questioned them, knowing if I was them I would be starving without dinner. Kenny just nodded before grabbing my hand and pulling me into the kitchen. I grabbed the box of mac and cheese and got out the milk and butter.

"Mommy, always used to put hot dogs in it," Ellie told me as she was watching me make the food; I smiled at her before taking out the hot dogs also.

"So did mine," I thought about my adopted mother after me and my sisters were taking out of our original house when we were around thirteen. She was the first person who actually encouraged me, and taught me that you could follow a different story line then those who were in your family. Sadly she died soon after I graduated high school, due to a heart attack, after she found my sister shutting up in her room. Which would give be another reason to be mad at Wendy. Maybe after that I should have realized she wasn't going to change and not have helped her get off the stuff for a month…. Wait no that time it was three weeks.

"Um excuse me are you ok," Kenny said poking me, pulling me out of my thoughts. I heard something steaming and looked down to find the water boiling over the edge of the pot.

"Oh no," I said taking the pot quickly off of the burner. After it had calmed down I added the other ingredients to the food.

"So maybe I am not the best cook," I shrugged looking at the kids to see them looking shocked. I knew that they were suspecting someone to be just like Donna, but to be honest I was almost the complete opposite. I liked the club for they were family even if they brought danger. I burn food, for I am not patient and caring enough to watch it. I didn't know what these kids needed, but I was going to try to give them my best to make everything better for them.

"Alright I think it is time to go to bed," I said looking my phone, it was already ten and the kids had already got me to let them stay up an extra hour.

"But we still have to watch the iron man movie," Kenny held up the case of the movie, and I just shook my head.

"Not tonight Kenny, we can watch them tomorrow." I told him. Turning off the TV, taking the DVD case and placing it on the coffee table.

"Is daddy coming home soon?" Ellie asked me, looking out the window than back at me.

"I don't know sweetie," I told her as I started to hear the sounds of a motorcycle. The two kids seem to become extremely happy, as soon as the heard the noise. Once I heard the motorcycle stop I got up and looked out the window to see Happy's motorcycle not Opie's. I looked back at the kids to seem that their whole aura changed after seeing that it wasn't their father.

"Why don't you two get ready for bed and I will come in and read you a story, make sure you brush your teeth," I said as I opened the door to talk to Happy.

"Where is he?" I asked him somewhat mad that Opie wasn't back. He looked shocked that I was here.

"Jax, said that Ima was here," Happy told me which took me by surprised, why would anyone believe that the dirty porn star was here watching the kids.

"Well she isn't, no would she be if I found out about it," I told him not even wanting to think about what would happen if that slut was left here with the kids.

"Well then I guess I can go tell Opie that," He said grabbing his helmet. I grabbed his arm, remembering what happened the last time we saw each other.

"I am sorry about that; I just am not ready to get into a relationship. My heart has already been through to many wars, and got enough damaged. I don't think it would be the best thing to get involved with a son." I told him feeling rather bad about what I had said the last time.

"Whatever, it happens. But I think you need to realize that I'm not like the other sons, when I find something that I like I don't get rid of it so easily. No, do I take let it rule my life," He said getting his arm out of my grip.

"We are ready," Ellie said for the doorway. I smiled at Happy.

"Make sure you tell Opie to get his ass back home for his kids," I told him walking back into the house, thinking about what Happy just told me.


End file.
